The Oathkeeper's Revenge
by FlamingCowBlade777
Summary: Millennia ago, the three kingdoms of Greece, ruled by the gods, titans and primordials lived in conflict. That was, until they made The Oath. The oath allowed for all kingdoms to live in harmony. However, due to corruption and power, The Oath soon falls and a terrible demon known as the Oathkeeper is unleashed and killed shortly after his birth by Kronos, but the oath always wins.


_**The Oathkeeper's Revenge**_

 **A.N. So yeah. I thought of this idea in the shower one day… don't question it… and decided, since I was going to make a remake of "Meet the Demititans," I thought, why not just mix the two ideas together and make a really long superfic? Anyways I'm going to be uploading this one at a (hopefully) steady pace of**

Millennia ago, the gods, the titans and the primordials ruled Ancient Greece together in three separate regions. The gods, under Zeus' rule, were worshipped by the public, and in turn, aided by the gods. The primordials, under Ouranos, were similarly worshipped, however, Ouranos strived for more control. The titans, under Kronos, however, were the worst. They were feared by their followers, forcing them to their agendas and making it so the mortals wished to die. All three rulings, however, were not perfect. They all wished for more land and followers, each knowing they would have to take it from the others in order to gain. The endless battles for ground lasted multiple decades before the deities had enough of the deaths. The three kings, Ouranos, Kronos and Zeus, came together to form an oath, the first ever of its kind. The oath allowed all three regimes to live in harmony with each other, each allowed its own people and ruling style.

However, there was a catch. Should anyone from any kingdom attack or threaten another from a different kingdom, a terrible demon would be released to wreak havoc throughout all three regimes until all three kings lay dead with their heads severed from their bodies.

For a while, the three kingdoms lived peacefully, having built walls around its borders to ensure no accidents occurred. The three kings would meet up on the days with the most and least amounts of sunlight to discuss the oath. These days soon became the summer and winter solstices. As the kingdoms grew larger, the gods' influence spread throughout the land. While Ouranos and Zeus ensured the safety of the titan area, Kronos was doubtful of these claims.

So he sent spies into the primordial and godly territories. These spies conversed with the people in the areas with ease. These spies became the embassy of Kronos, each gaining powers to travel back through time to fix any slip ups that might have occurred. These spies, however, had their own beliefs, so they abused this new power and used it to provide themselves with a better life. Slowly, the embassy began to change and rewrite history to make it so the primordials were not a thing.

This led to the primordials fading for the most part and fusing themselves with their domains. However, they kept Gaia and Ouranos alive, as to keep their own king alive. The pair were furious with their son, who had erased his aunts, uncles and cousins from history, simply to fulfill his own dreams of power. Kronos, who was oblivious to this at the time, grew vengeful, as he did not know what was going on. The remaining primordials caused so much anger within Kronos, that he lashed out and attacked his parents, causing his mother to fall asleep, and his father to sustain terrible wounds.

Kronos immediately felt guilt and a shattering feeling within him, as did Ouranos and Zeus, the latter instantly teleported to the other two. Zeus took one look at the scene and glared at Kronos.

"We had a deal father. We agreed we would leave each other alone in order to ensure peace." Zeus stated.

Kronos said nothing.

 _BOOM!_

The ground shook and the sky darkened.

Thunder shook the sky and lightning lit it up. Zeus raised his hands in a surrender position as to say it wasn't him. The two healthy kings clutched their heads in pain as a voice blasted through their skulls.

 _You, titan, have destroyed the sacristy of the First Oath. You have doomed yourself and the lives of your fellow kings. You might not see it, but it will happen, even if it takes all of eternity to finish you off._

As quick as it started, the voice ended and the pain subsided. Zeus and Kronos got up. Ouranos' fallen body was lying at their feet.

"Father, travel back in time and prevent yourself from attacking grandpa. It's our only shot." Zeus said. Kronos nodded.

"See you soon, son." Kronos disappeared into the timeline.

 _Time Reversal Skip_

Kronos tried to pop back in time. He really did.

He never made it.

A dark figure wearing a hood and a mask appeared in his time jump.

" **Trying to run, are we?"** the figure rasped. Kronos pulled out his sword and prepared for a fight **(A.N. I know he has a scythe. Just wait a bit will ya? Sheesh)**. This would be the fight for his life and he knew it.

Kronos twirled the weapon in his hands. A perfectly balanced sword embedded with the powers of the sea. He had gifted a copy of the blade to his nephew's daughter, who in turn, helped him christen his sword Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It stood for the current that takes people by surprise, but to Kronos, it represented the constant jerking of the timeline changing.

The figure pulled out a scythe and held it in his right hand. The figure then pulled down the cloak to reveal the face of a man. He then extracted a short sword with his left arm and held it in a reverse grip. The man tangled his right arm around the shaft of the scythe.

With untold speed, the man rushed forward and swiped at Kronos. Kronos parried the blow with his sword and tried to kick the man back. He made contact, but the man didn't even feel fazed by the kick and proceeded to deliver a large cut on Kronos' arm.

The fight continued to drag on in a similar fashion where Kronos would deliver a blow and be countered by the man immediately after. Eventually, Kronos had had enough and let his sword arm drop to his side.

"What do you want with me." Kronos exclaimed. The man looked at Kronos as if he was a clown.

"The oath stated I wanted your heads…" The man said. Kronos looked appalled.

"There must be another way." Kronos said. The man grinned.

"Touch this box and my deed will be done. If you manage to survive the ordeal, you may keep your life and the power you gain. However, I will take your sword and give it to a hero I deem worthy to carry such a blade. This hero will become friends with your nephew's daughter. She will entrust the sword to him, and when the time is right, the two swords will become one." The man said.

Kronos nodded and raised a hand.

The man snatched Riptide and threw the box to Kronos. Kronos placed his entire hand on top. He was instantly washed with waves of pain and darkness.

This darkness corrupted his thoughts and tainted his actions. When he looked up at the man, his eyes glowed a radiant gold. Kronos smiled. He produced a gold and black scythe with his powers. The scythe glowed with a dark aura as he swung at the man.

The man was caught off guard and was hit in the heart. His body fell to the floor. Five balls of light were thrown from his chest. They circled the air before diving straight into the ground, creating the five rivers of the underworld. Kronos sneered at the spot where the body would be one last time before travelling back in time to before his children were born. He decided, in order to stop the gods from ruling, he had to end them before they start.

 _ **Time Skip to 2012**_

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon boomed. Everyone was piled in to the throne room for the ceremony after defeating Kronos.

"Who believes my son is not worthy of this gift?" Poseidon carried on. Percy looked at his cousins and friends. Annabeth had sacrificed herself to stop the blade headed for Percy's back. Although the wound was not deep or fatal, it released a small, but powerful toxin into Annabeth's bloodstream. The poison caused her veins to expand until they popped, throwing her body parts everywhere.

"Percy, my boy, please step forward. You have one request. It may be godhood should you choose." Poseidon stated with pride. Percy smiled weakly up at his dad. Even though the gods weren't allowed to be with their children, Poseidon tried his hardest to find loopholes to see Percy, no matter what.

Percy set his face straight, determined to make things right.

" _Don't let us die in vain. Promise… Promise me that. Percy, please." Luke wheezed. He was losing blood fast. Percy had tears streaming down his face. He had just lost his best friend Annabeth._

" _Percy, please. Promise me you will make the gods see the light. Make sure no demigods are led astray again. Percy. I was foolish and blind. I believed I could make things right." Luke gasped._

" _Please. Make it right… Make it right." Luke coughed with his last breath before he slowly laid his head on the ground and the light went out in his eyes._

The scene played over and over inside his head like a broken record. _Make it right,_ Luke had said. Percy approached the council and knelt before the gods.

Silence filled the air for a minute. Then two. Then five. Finally, Percy took a breath.

"Milords and ladies, I am sincerely grateful for your offer of godhood, however I must decline. I had promised a friend that I would set things straight." Percy said. Murmurs filled the air. It was a well-known fact that passage to godhood was the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon any mortal.

"Very well child, what is your wish." Zeus said. Percy glanced at the shadows.

"First, I need an oath on the Styx. It is not that I do not trust you, rather, I was told it is better to have a solemn oath to ensure success." Percy stated with his head down.

"Alright, on behalf of this council, we will swear to your terms." Zeus said. Percy took a breath.

"First, I wish that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades be added to the council. Second, I wish for the peaceful titans, such as Calypso, to be released from their prisons. I also wish that all gods, both major and minor, are acknowledged and have cabins for their children, all of whom will be claimed before they turn thirteen." Percy said. The gods looked at each other while mentally debating. Poseidon had a proud look on his face while Zeus looked indifferent.

Finally, Zeus turned back to Percy.

"Child, while you ask a lot, it is all for the betterment of others. As a result of that, as well as the oath, we will grant your wishes. We would also like to provide you with some blessings. As of now, you may travel through the air." Zeus decreed.

"I'll just remove the curse and allow you basic knowledge of every weapon." Ares said, though it sounded forced.

"You can now shoot straight and have heightened senses. We owe a sense of gratitude to you, boy." Artemis said.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Percy responded politely. Artemis nodded.

"You now have basic medical knowledge as well as musical knowledge." Apollo said. "Go crazy."

"While I may have disapproved of your relationship with my daughter, I would like to give you the abilities to formulate battle strategies on the spot. I have also removed your dyslexia." Athena said. Poseidon beamed at her. She returned it with a slight nod of the head.

"OOOHHH! I would like to bless your love life!" Aphrodite said. "May you have a prosperous life with your future spouse."

"Child, you have done the underworld a great deed. In return, I would like to give you control over shadows and the dead, as well as the ability to handle Stygian Iron." Hades said with a rare smile.

"Percy, as thanks for returning my throne, I would like to give you fire powers, as well as the ability to heal and conjure food." Hestia said.

Percy smiled.

"Thank you all for these wonderful gifts." Percy said. The gods smiled.

"However, there is one thing we must do." Zeus said. "You contain too much power for a normal demigod body, so we have decided to make you immortal. Not a god, but unable to die."

The gods shot beams of power into Percy's body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. When the light faded, Percy stood there. Nothing seemed to have changed, until he opened his eyes. Where the pure, black pupils was now a black pupil with golden ring around it. The ring would flash with different colors according to what powers he was using.

"You-Your eyes… they're golden." Hermes stuttered. This was the first he has spoken since Luke was pronounced dead.

"Allow me to explain." An unidentified male's voice spoke.

The doors to the room burst open and five teenagers walked in. One had golden eyes with dirty blonde hair. He carried a scythe on his back. He was about 6 feet 3 inches and looked battle ready.

The boy on his right had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He stood at 6 feet tall and carried a trident on his back and two short swords sheathed to his belt.

Next to him, there was a pretty girl with glossy, silver hair that seemed to flow like a river. Her pupils were in the shape of crescent moons and she carried a bow and quiver on her back as well as hunting knives on her waist. If it wasn't for the clothes, she could have easily been mistaken as a hunter of Artemis. She was 5 feet 8 inches tall.

On the scythe boy's other side, there was another boy with strawberry blonde hair and flames for pupils. He stood at 6 feet 4 inches and carried a glowing spear and a sword.

Next to the spear wielder stood another pretty girl with jet black hair with white streaks through it. Her pupils were shaped like stars and she stood at 5 feet 10 inches. She also carried a bow, but instead of knives, she had twin daggers.

The group of five looked intimidating and strong as they marched toward the center of the room. The one in the center spoke.

"Brothers and sisters, it has been a while." He said while looking at the eldest six gods. They smiled at him.

"Jake, how has things been in the Prometheus Academy?" Hera smiled kindly.

"Very well. We have finally broken the seal that father had cursed the place with, only to find that we have nieces and nephews now." The newly named Jake said. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Jake Stevenson, son of Kronos. Here with me are David Titanblade, the son of Oceanus, Luna Connelly, the daughter of Selene, Bob Henson, the son of Hyperion and Natalie Starburst, the daughter of Krios." He said while gesturing to each of his friends.

"We helped the gods in the First Titan War and were punished by the titans." Luna informed the demigods. "We are also demigods like yourselves, however we prefer the term demititans, as it is more accurate."

"Pleased to meet you all." The group of demititans said in sync.

 **A.N. So yeah. I was reading over my second start of a story "Meet the Demititans" and I decided to do a rewrite of the story. This is called The Oathkeeper's Revenge and it combines the previous ideas with some new ideas I thought of recently. I hope you enjoy my writings and feel free to check out my Youtube channel,** _ **Nubbles The Cow.**_ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed it to help make this story more enjoyable! Welcome to 2017!**

 **As always, you're loyal writer (or so I hope),**

 **\- FlamingCowBlade777**


End file.
